Lista Episodi
Stagione 1 #L'inizio del viaggio #Un passo dopo l'altro #Grotle! #La prima e la seconda palestra #Dopo il bosco la casa infestata #Vinciamo ancora! #Scambio non valido #Il team Galassia #Bellocchio, un eroe! #Capopalestra e team Galassia #Il Pokédex Nazionale #Uniti si vince #Nessuno mi può fermare! #La cometa #Un'altra medaglia ancora #Un campo innevato #Victory! #VS Team Galassia #VS Cyrus #VS Palkia #L'ottavo capopalestra #VS Camilla #Il nuovo continente #Jotho e le sue medaglie #A casa di Bill #Diglett all'attacco #Eusine, chi è questo qua? #La terza medaglia di Jotho Stagione 2 #Lancia la tua sfera #Il complotto del team Rocket #Quarta medaglia #Potere assouluto #La morte di Giovanni (Parte 1/3) #La morte di Giovanni (Parte 2/3) #La morte di Giovanni (Parte 3/3) #Celebi e la voce del bosco #La nuova conquista #Kanto! #Iniziamo con LT. Surge #Poi con la bella Misty #Il cimitero e l'oscuro Sabrina #Il duro Brock #Lo scienziato Blaine #Erika e le sue piante #Nina e Koga, duo invisibile! #VS Gary Stagione 4 #Il gioco del casinò #L'ultima grotta #Il centesimo livello #La ferita di Palkia #I Super4 #Io non sono un perdente! #Petali velenosi #Nel vulcano con Vulcano #Feraligatr attacca tu! #Ho vinto! #Un passo solo e... #Vs Lance #Il dex #Vs Oak #VS Gary: La rivincità! Stagione 5 #Gary e Eevee #Pietratuono #Coordinatori si nasce #A spasso nel tempo #L'incantesimo degli Unown #L'uovo misterioso #Il metallo nelle vene #Il pugno più duro #Evoluzione a sorpresa #Misty Vs Brock, sfida entusiasmante #Il ritorno di Cyrus #Mondo Contrario #La nave Stagione 6 #Nuovi orizzonti #Pokétrasporto #Rifletti sull'azione #La scomparsa #Komor contro Lorenzo #L'ottava medaglia di Unima #Oltre il drago #Il segreto di N #La verità #Victory Road (Parte 1) #Victory Road (Parte 2) #Il team Rocket #Darkrai #Ritorno alle origini #Un amico aggressivo #Il virus #L'hacker #La lega #N #La caduta dei giganti #Nardo Vs Black Stagione 7 #Missingno (Parte 1/5) #Missingno (Parte 2/5) #Missingno (Parte 3/5) #Missingno (Parte 4/5) #Missingno (Parte 5/5) #Hoenn #L'addio #Il ritorno di Vera #La capopalestra #Giratina e il guerriero dei libri #I giornalini dei Misteri #Parco Lotta: hacker all'azione #La nuova era per Hoenn #Sonic Boom #Il ritorno di Giovanni #Dietro la maschera #Epopea oscura #L'apocalisse è vicina Stagione 8 #Antonio: la nuova minaccia #Gli ultimi #Ritorno al buio #Nascondino con il male #Darkside (Parte 1/5) #Darkside (Parte 2/5) #Darkside (Parte 3/5) #Darkside (Parte 4/5) #Darkside (Parte 5/5) #La ragazza misteriosa #Cameriere e cavalieri oscuri #Il viaggio all'indietro #Lord Black #Il primo castello #L'ambizione di Nobunaga #Grado superiore #Io sono leggenda #La guerra contro di me #Il mio potere (Parte 1/2) #Il mio potere (Parte 2/2) #Deadzone #Oltre l'orizzonte Stagione 9 #La sfera #Il Sayan,il Majin e l'errore #Guerra civile #Allenamento solitario #Nel profondo dell'eroe #La fine del buio #Ritorno oscuro #The Finale Battle (Parte 1/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 2/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 3/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 4/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 5/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 6/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 7/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 8/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 9/10) #The Finale Battle (Parte 10/10) #La grande fine #L'ultima parola: la fine? Stagione 10 #Pokémon Adventures of Robert: Il Grande Musical di Black #The Game of Destiny #Gioco di Ruolo #Halloween Special #L'occhio oscuro #L'ombra #Solo con il mio nemico #Senza un dito #La morte della luce #Il demone delle 10 facce #L'esercito oscuro #Le tenebre incombono sul mondo #Minaccia dal passato #Non è solo un gioco #Ricorda #Meno Vs Più #La fiamma si riaccende #Non lo fare #Il Re #I suoi suditti #Il cane #Lo schiavo #Il numero ventisei #La fortezza #Sopra la Luna #La follia di Gumas #Exodia Necross muore #La Regina #L'Hydra #''The Battle'' #''The Dead'' #''The number one'' #''Dead of the World'' #''Alternative demension'' #''Friends'' #''Demons and Dragons'' #''Ghost from the Moon'' #''Blood of Good'' #''Light in the Dark'' #''The Final Episode'' #''The Big End'' #''The Destroyed of the Universe'' #''No, I'm not!'' #''Yo are loser!'' #''Victory Road'' #''The Life of Angel'' #''Bad Guy'' #''The B*'' #''I am the Number 1, I am the Winner!'' #''End of Dark'' Cortometraggi #Lo sbadato Feraligatr #Il luna park degli orrori #Il conte di Caramello #Feraligatr: dov'è finito Black? #Feraligatr: la palude di Froggy #Piku e Umbry: Nascondino nel parco #Umbry e Feraligatr: Buon Natale! #Feraligatr e Volcarona: Dolcetto o Scherzetto? #Feraligatr a Castel Demonio Film #Il grande film: Darkrai e l'era oscura #Il segreto di Mewtwo #L'occhio di cristallo #Pokémon Adventures of Black Live Action Movie Categoria:Episodi